The Time I Joined The JSDF
by The MZ-FIT G-MR'S Productions
Summary: After a few years in the World of Warcraft, I decided to switch over to another world for a little bit. The second world I chose is set the anime GATE. I never saw it, but I heard it was pretty interesting. Who knows what'll happen.
1. Chapter 1

_"So, you'd like to visit another world?"_ Aura asked as she hovered above me.

For those of you who are unaware of the situation, this is Aura. She's my Guide.

When a person who longs for more in life dies, a Guide is assigned to them in order to assist in the matter. They can send you to others worlds where you can start new lives, and you can switch to another world any time you like.

"Yeah, I'd like to try another one right now. I'll come back here later on, right now, I just need a change of pace."

 _"Alright, where would like to go?"_

"I put a lot of thought into this, and I think I'm ready to visit the GATE universe."

 _"The GATE universe?"_

"It's something else I recently learned about before I died," I explained to her. "It's a light novel series, manga, and anime."

 _"Oh, I've heard of those,"_ Aura glowed brighter for a few moments. _"Those are made in Japan, right?"_

I nodded. "Yep. I figured I might as well try it out."

Aura hovered close to me. _"Alright, let me just find the teleportation code._

"Before you do," I spoke up, "can you clarify something for me?"

 _"Sure. What is it?"_

"Will things still be the same here when I get back?"

 _"Of course! Time will be frozen. It will continue from where you left off once you get back."_

I smiled. "Thanks."

 _"No problem, now let's get going."_

Seconds later, we were enveloped in a white light.

* * *

When it disappeared I was in a city. No doubt was in Japan, though the problem was I was smack dab in the middle of chaos.

There were several medieval knights on horseback running amok. Multiple monsters wield clubs and swords were there as well, smashing anything in their path. I also spotted a single knight riding a small blue dragon.

 _"What's happening?!"_ Aura shouted in my mind.

"I have no idea!" I responded as people ran to safety. "I never read the manga!"

"Look out!"

I turned to see a knight riding towards me with his sword drawn. I ended up tripping over something as I backed up. Sitting up, I saw that it was a dead policeman with a bleeding chest wound.

I had no time to think as the knight was getting closer, so I grabbed the officers gun and fired on him. It took a few shots, but he fell off his mount. He didn't move so he was most likely dead.

 _"That was a close one,"_ Aura commented.

"You're telling me."

Moving on, I tried to find a nearby police station. I eventually came across a man in an orange shirt and white shorts take down a knight, which was pretty impressive.

After killing the knight, the man turned to an officer and two women who witnessed the whole thing. "You okay?"

The three of them were in shock at what they witnessed. I was about to congratulate the guy for taking down the knight when I noticed two more rushing towards him.

"Look out!" I cried, taking aim and firing. Like the first one, it took a few shots each to take both of them down.

"Wow," I turned to see the guy in the orange shirt looking at me in awe. "Nice shooting."

"Thanks," I responded. "That was pretty cool how you took down that knight."

He scratched the back of his neck chuckling. "It was nothing."

"Excuse me, sirs!" We turned to see the officer who witnessed the fight approached us. "It's not safe out here, you need to evacuate with the rest!"

As he guided us to an evacuation sigh, I turned to the orange shirt guy.

"The name's Casey by the way." I held out my hand.

"Yoji Itami," he responded, shaking it.

* * *

Sometime later, we came across an evacuation site. I noticed Itami had gone to a guard station nearby. Out of curiosity, I decided to follow.

"We need to get all these civilians inside the palace!" He said to the guards inside.

"Who the hell are you?" The first guard demanded.

"You need to just follow are instructions okay?" The second guard ordered.

"Do you wanna stand here and argue with me? Or do you wanna keep these people from dying?"

 _"Wow,"_ Aura said.

The guards were surprised by Itami's authoritative voice.

"He's right," I spoke, earning their attention. "We need to protect the people."

At that moment the phone in the office rang and the second officer answered. "Captain sir!" He spoke to the other officer. "It's for you."

The captain grabbed the phone. "Yes, sir? Understood. Yes, sir. Yes, sir! Of course, sir."

"Alright. So what did they say?" Itami asked as the captain hung up the phone.

"Well do it," the second officer nodded.

We're trusting you two," the captain added. "We'll help the civilians."

I was surprised by his statement. _They trust both of us?_

 _"Apparently so,"_ Aura replied.

I watched as the doors to the palace opened, and hundreds of people rushed through.

A swat trooper ran up to us. "Those things have overrun the government district! Sakurada-mon's still holding!" He turned to his radio. "What was that? Reinforcements are coming soon."

"Where's the enemy force?" Itami spoke up.

The trooper was surprised by Itami's question but he answered nonetheless. "They're on their way here."

We stood with the swat troopers observing the knights and monsters in their formations.

I turned to a swat trooper. "What's happens now?"

"Helicopters from Ichigaya," he replied.

"First Division's responding too," the second officer added.

A few moments later we saw the Ground Force arrive. They pelted the invaders with bullets, mowing down many.

"We're starting to break up their formation!" Itami announced.

The battle was ours.

Itami and I spent the next hour helping people who were separated from their families. I noticed that Itami seemed agitated about something but I chose not to bother him.

* * *

Several days later, I was stunned to find out I was called to attend a ceremony at Japan's Ministry of Defense. It was to commemorate my and Itami's actions during the invasion. I learned that the knight and monsters game from a gate to another world.

After being fitted for a suit, I ended up joining Itami who I found out was actually in the military, which explained how he took down that knight. I stood at attention with him in front a large crowd of soldiers as an announcer read from a paper.

"Oh so, in the face of an emergency of such ferocity and magnitude, their response was immediate," the man spoke. "Without any regard for their own lives and safety. The Heroes of Ginza and the Heroes of Nijubashi, the people of Japan will always honor you for your service and the lives you saved."

The audience clapped as we each received a Certificate of Achievement. Itami was also promoted to 1st Lieutenant. Never in my life did I ever think I would end up earning this kind of praise. It was a little overwhelming if I'm being honest.

Afterward, Itami invited me to come to a convention but when we arrived we learned that it had been canceled due to the invasion.

I noticed Itami stiffen. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good!" He let out. "Just got something in my eye!"

I could've sworn he was crying.

During the days that followed, Japan had offered me a chance to enroll in their military. Which surprised the hell out me, I declined to join fully, though I did request some basic training. Better to increase my gymnastic skills.

I also noticed Itami had become a celebrity, though he wasn't happy about it. Most likely it was because he missed the convention.

After taking a break from training I joined Itami and a specialist named Takeo Kurata for lunch. Itami was still bellyaching about the convention.

"You know I didn't get one damn plushy that day?" He groaned. "And plus they've had me workin' weekends ever since then." He leaned back in his seat. "This suuuuuuuuucks!"

"You did just get promoted didn't you?" Kurata asked. "I'm not so sure you have a whole lot to complain about dude."

"Ain't that the truth," I muttered with a mouthful of rice.

"Yeah, well I didn't ask for their stupid promotion okay?" Itami retorted.

"Okay..." Kurata responded. "So you don't wanna be here?"

"Bingo! I just took this job so I could keep up with my hobbies." He began to eat. "And if someone asked me to make some sort of choice about it. It's the Otaku life for me."

I rolled my eyes. _Spoken like a World of Warcraft fan._

 _"No kidding,"_ Aura agreed.

"Huh okay. How about this?" Kurata offered, catching Itami's attention. "I didn't mention something to you before. But I... I was there at the comics convention."

Itami leaned forward in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but since you did all the hero stuff and everything, I didn't really know how to bring it up."

"How'd you make it out?" Itami suddenly said, confusing me and Kurata. "What did you buy man?"

He pulled Kurata into a hug. "You totally gotta come by my place!"

"What the hell are you doing? Get off of him!" I cried out, grabbing Itami by the shoulders to pry him off of Kurata.

* * *

A few days later, I received a message: Itami's unit had been selected to enter the Special Region on the other side of the gate, and I was to accompany them.

My job would be somewhat like an ambassador for America, and I was to also record our encounters with the locals. I won't deny, it was scary knowing I had a huge burden on my shoulders, yet it was an opportunity that came once in a lifetime, so I accepted.

Three months later, I stood alongside several hundred soldiers as the new Prime Minister Shinzo Motoi gave a speech. I was given military gear for protection.

"Thanks to the efforts of former Prime Minster Hojo and the officials of all political parties, this action is finally authorized and ready to begin. You carry all the hopes and dreams of our people with you. Members of the Defense Force, serve us with distinction, we shall expect nothing less of you."

With that, the Prime Minister stepped down and was replaced by a soldier with a bushy brown mustache.

"I am Lieutenant General Hazama," he spoke. "Several missions have the scouted the region over the last four week. So far, all of them have returned safely, but we still don't know what we're facing. Therefore, I suggest you all get ready for the possibility of being in a firefight the moment you reach the other side."

I swallowed as I felt my heart slow. Rushing into an unknown place where ambush may be waiting was very nerve-racking.

"We're moving out shortly," the general continued. "Stand by."

We loaded up onto the transports soon after. A few minutes later, I felt the engine start and the vehicle lurched forward. I steeled myself as we entered a dark tunnel.

"Hey, you gotta sec?" Kurata suddenly said to Itami. "I hear there are catgirls and stuff over there. You think that's true?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, shaking my head.

"Well hell, why wouldn't there be?" Itami answered.

I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

Things grew quiet after that and pretty soon we came to a stop. We were let out of the vehicles and told to get into formation. I took a few moments to marvel at the new world.

Instead of a city, were now in the middle of a wide plain surrounded by trees and mountains. I joined the others as they positioned themselves on a nearby hill. Several hundred yards away, were hundreds of campfires.

As the sun rose behind us, I knew this would only end in a bloodbath.

* * *

 **GATE is one of my favorite anime.**

 **I wanted to a self-insert with this for a while now. I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Mortal Kombat is being updated.**

 **'til next time...**

 **This is the EZ-GMR,**

 **logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

"This _is pretty sad actually,"_ Aura commented as I walked through the sea of bodies.

"I know what you mean," I replied, trying not to throw up at the sight of thousands of obliterated corpses. "These guys never stood a chance."

I watched as dozens of vultures swooped down to feast on the remains of the deceased.

Over the last couple of days, we repelled multiple attacks from the people of this world. I was surprised that even when it completely obvious we wouldn't be defeated, they still kept coming.

Currently, we were checking the battlefield for any wounded.

"Who would send so many men out to die?" I asked as I checked a body for a pulse.

 _"I know,"_ Aura answered. _"Not only does it amount to so many needless deaths, but it also leaves a country without any form of defense."_

"Or it would weaken all the potential enemies of a single country," I suggested.

Neither of us said a word after that. I eventually came across Kurata and Itami examining a crater created by a mortar.

Kurata turned to me. "Hey, find any survivors."

I shook my head. "You?"

"Nothing. Did you hear the report? Intelligence says they lost sixty thousand."

"Plus another sixty thousand in Ginza," Itami spoke as he stood up with a broken bow in his hand. "Two army cores worth of men."

Kurata scratched his head. "Don't tell me you're worried about them."

Itami briefly looked over his shoulder at him. "A hundred and twenty thousand people? Why would they send so many?" He threw the bow in frustration. "What kind of country are we fighting?"

"I was wondering that myself," I commented. "Did you guys know how that the sections of the knights were wearing different kinds of armor?"

They both nodded.

"Do you think it's possible someone could've sent them all here to eliminate the threat of neighboring countries?"

Kurata was surprised by my suggestion. "You don't seriously think someone would do something like that. Do you?"

"It makes sense," Itami said. "How else would you eliminate the threat of your neighbors?"

I picked up a damaged helmet. "Even so, I'm pretty sure we'll encounter them again."

* * *

As Itami met with our superior, I decided to meet with our teammates.

First, there was Sergeant First Class Akira Tomita. He works as the JSDF dog handler and skydiving instructor.

Next was Leading Private Daisuke Tozu. The guy has an interest in money management.

Then came Sergeant Wataru Katsumoto. He serves as the .50 caliber machine gunner.

The next Leading Private was named Higashi. I didn't learn much else about him.

Sergeant Shino Kuribayashi was the first female member on the team I met. I could tell she had a short temper and was easily angered. She was also sadistic and enjoyed fighting.

Then there was Master Sergeant Tetsuya Nishina. He has a friendly and laid-back personality.

The third Leading Private was Hayato Sasagawa. He serves the LAV's .50 caliber machine gunner. He is also a photographer.

The fourth Leading Private was named Hitoshi Furuta. He is a pretty passionate chef and wants to experiment with the variety of unknown spices and flavors found in the Special Area.

The Sergeant Major is the oldest among the squad members at the age of 50. His name is Sōichirō Kuwahara. He has a well mannered and serious personality and is regarded as something of a father figure among the squad.

Finally, there was the second female member of our squad; Sergeant First Class Mari Kurokawa. Being a nurse, she mostly talks calmly like a lady, but she can be sharp-tongued when she thinks the situation warrants it.

Overall, these guys were a motley crew if ever I saw one.

* * *

"So what's it like being the ambassador for America?" Katsumoto asked me as we waited for Itami to arrive.

I shrugged. "It has its ups and downs. Comes with a LOT of work."

"Sounds boring," Kuribayashi commented.

"You have no idea," I responded. "It's driving me mad."

"That position comes with a lot of responsibility," Kuwahara spoke. "You need to remember not to neglect your duty."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. Still sucks though."

After about thirty more minutes, Itami finally showed up.

"Fall in," Kuwahara ordered.

After everybody lined up, he saluted Itami.

"3rd Recon Team, ready to go, sir."

"Hey old school," Itami greeted cheerfully, returning the salute. He looked over the team. "How we looking here?"

 _"Is it me or does he look nervous?"_ Aura asked.

I looked over at the guy and saw a couple of tiny sweat drops on his forehead.

 _He's nervous,_ I answered.

 _"I knew it."_

Itami gave the team a nervous smile. "Uh, thanks for falling in or whatever, I'm lieutenant Itami. Nice to meet you."

He mumbled for a few seconds before continuing.

"Alright, let's get cracking folks."

"You're kidding," I heard Shino speak. "This is the dipshit they sent us?"

Aura and I snickered.

Kuwahara turned to the team. "Mount up!"

* * *

Everyone prepped their weapons and boarded the jeeps. I sat in one that contained Itami, Kurata and a few others. I dozed off after about an hour on the road with Kurokawa waking me up a few hours later. We had come to a stop at a small village.

The people there steered clear at first but soon warmed up to us. Using a translation book, we managed to establish a friendship with the inhabitants of what was known as Coda Village.

We moved on soon after.

"Man, it's nice out here," Itami commented as we drove through the land of the other world. "Just like I hoped it would be."

"Oh, come on Lieutenant," Kurata remarked. "We've got beautiful scenery back home. I mean, for me, I was figuring I'd see freakin' dragons flying around. Maybe a fairy or two."

I held back a snort as the driver continued.

"I mean, just look at the towns we've seen. Just boring old humans all over the place. I'm pretty disappointed."

I let out a small chuckle, receiving a small smack to the side from Mari, who was trying hard not to smile.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you got your whole cat-girl thing," Itami replied.

Aura and I struggled to contain our laughter. After calming down, I tuned out the rest of their conversation.

 _"So, are you enjoying this universe so far?"_

 _It's alright. Pretty interesting so far. What do you think?_

 _"Eh, it's alright. War is not my cup of tea."_

 _Well, I can understand-_

At that moment, Itami and Kurata were singing some kind of song. Aura and I help couldn't help but laugh out loud.

* * *

By sundown, we were still on the road.

"By the way," Tomita spoke as he looked over his weapon. "What are we doing with gear that's like ancient history? I mean, our vehicles seem modern and up to date don't they?"

"Cost management perhaps?" I suggested.

"He's probably right," Itami commented. "They figure worse case we might have to ditch 'em and run like hell."

"So we were given weapons we can afford to lose," Tomita surmised.

"Besides," Itami continued, "all the new stuff has all that gadgetry that needs G.P.S. No satellites out here so no need for it am I right?"

"We're just bringing along what we need," Kuwahara, who was ready something on paper, added before turning to Kurata. "Kurata, there ought to be a small river coming up here in a little bit, all right? Follow along the banks for a while and we should get a pretty good look at that forest they were telling us about."

"Got it, Top," Kurata replied.

As we followed the river, we all got into a conversation on where to set up camp, that is until we spotted an enormous cloud of smoke in the distance.

We stopped on a small hill a few miles away from the forest which was currently ablaze.

"It's on fire all right," Kurata commented.

 _"And a big one at that,"_ Aura remarked.

"What the hell could've caused it?" Itami asked.

Kuwahara, who was looking through binoculars, handed them to Itami. "You gotta see this one for yourself, Lieutenant."

We all watched as a giant, fire-breathing dragon flew above the forest.

"Holy shit!" I let out.

"That thing's like King Ghidorah with only one neck," Kuwahara spoke.

"You really are a classic aren't ya?" Itami responded.

"Lieutenant."

We all turned to see Shino approach.

"What would you like us to do sir?"

"Sergeant Kuribayashi," I addressed her, "can you could hold Lieutenant Itami's hand for me? He's looking pretty scared over here."

She turned away. "Never in a million years."

"Is that a no?" Itami asked as Kurata sheepishly laughed.

We were all startled when the dragon let out a mighty roar. Everyone got their weapons ready but the dragon flew off into the distance.

"Guess it's bugging out," Kuwahara surmised.

"So think about it," Itami spoke. "Why would a dragon just burn down an entire forest with nothing else around?"

"Well Lieutenant," Kuribayashi answered, "If you're really that curious about it. I'm sure our new dragon friend would be happy to sit down for a quick interview."

Itami turned to her. "Are you always like this?"

"Don't you guys remember?" I spoke, pointing toward the blazing inferno. "The people back in the village told us there was a small settlement within that forest."

Everyone quickly grew tense.

Itami turned to Kuwahara. "Hey, Top. We're gonna have to wait to set up camp."

"Got it," he answered. "We're back on the move, people!"

We returned to the jeeps as thunder raged and lightning snaked across the sky.

The next day we investigated the burned down village but there was really nothing left but rubble and burned carcasses.

"We need a and over here!" Itami suddenly said as he and Shino looked down a well.

I rushed over to see what they had found and was stunned to see a girl laying at the very bottom.

* * *

 **And his is chapter two of the story. I apologize for the wait.**

 **Today is my 20th birthday, guys.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading.**

 **This is the EZ-GMR,**

 **logging out.**


End file.
